Against all odds
by kittenrocs
Summary: against all odds eh a vampire and a werehog together eh well none of this could end out in anything good Sonamy
1. Chapter 1

Against all Odds

Chapter One

Sonic was a werehog a big ball of fur and Amy knew that she had been in a relationship with him since 6th grade and now came graduation.

She and Sonic were different worlds Sonic's was of the werewolf and Amy's of the vampire and against all of nature's rules they were together a happy couple!

Amy joined Sonic and the rest of her class as they were given there graduation scrolls Sonic grinned at Amy reviling a set of white teeth and Amy flashed back a smile most dazzling.

When the stupid part of graduation was over and the party began Sonic ran over to Amy and crushed her in a mighty bear hug.

"S…s…Sonic I cant breathe" Amy complained.

This was one of the down things of having a werehog for a boyfriend he was very muscular and very tall unlike Amy who was slender and had silky pink hair that fell down her back these two were almost like opposites but still they still were one.

Amy shook her pear coloured hair of course she didn't always look so angelic when she was human she was a hot pink hedgehog who knew someone called Shadow is all she could remember.

But then Sonic found his soul mate in a vampire at first he was ashamed but now they both loved each other no matter what.

"Sorry Ames I'm just so excited I mean its like we were in grade 6 again going to high school but now we will be together forever and that's not an understatement' He chuckled.

Amy grinned her white teeth or fangs shinning "Yes Sonic and I still love you as much as I did back then" She replied kissing him on the lips.

Sonic kissed back playfully making Amy let out a giggle before they separated.

Amy looked at the time "I'm so sorry Sonic I'm must go our coven…" she began.

"Chillax Ames I understand that you have to go off on another vampire excursion ill catch you later" he said giving her another quick peck before disappearing into the crowd "Yeah bye Sonic" She said running out of the back door.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

After Sonic had separated from Amy he found Shadow another of his pack mates

"Hey Shads!" he said giving him a thumbs up, Rouge turned around from behind him sonic face grew distort he elbowed Shadow to come over and chat with him.

"She's from Amy's coven" Sonic whispered, Shadow just stared at him "And your point is?" he asked.

Shadow and Sonic were brothers who both found soul mates in vampires.

Mean while Amy was out hunting, she jumped and landed squarely on the hog's shoulders she bought it down and finished it off with a quick bite on the neck.

Amy licked the blood that was trickling down her chin she wiped the rest away with her peal coloured arm.

A Rabbit appeared behind her "Ahhh" Amy sighed "KJ your finally here".

"Yeah and I'm so ready to feed" just as the words let her lips Amy let out a snarl.

"What is it Ames?" KJ asked is concern, Amy looked up angrily "WereHogs in our territory", Amy growled "Lets get em" KJ hissed.

Amy shook her head "No you go warm the others I'm going to check this on out" she said before vanishing.

"Aw not again" KJ complained before running off to find the rest of their pack.

Amy saw them an orange and a red wolf hunting on her side of the border Amy let a snarl escape her lips, the wolves looked up growling deep in their throats.

Amy walked out into the clearing "Leave now mutts before you get hurt" she hissed in a warning.

They just barked in hoarse laughter, Amy pounced onto the orange ones shoulder and bit down as hard as she could.

The wolf let out a howl of pain and the other smiled a dog smile and took off into the forest the orange one limping behind him.

"Lets find Sonic" Tails exclaimed limping through the forest knuckles not to far in front of him "good idea Tails" he chuckled "this could be fun!" they let out a loud howl in unison before disappearing into the forest.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"That's right you better run" Amy hissed after them, KJ returned with a beautiful silver hedgehog and a Rose wolf with her KJ held Dreamers hand tightly and silver smirked at Amy "well done Amelia" he grinned at her with his gleaming white teeth and Amy replied the gesture.

Mean while Sonic had just left the party and was walking through the forest when he was greeted by two wolves a Orange one with short fur and a long tail and a red one with a white moon on his chest.

Sonic smiled at the two wolves before noticing that Tails's leg was bleeding heavily.

"What happened to you two?" Sonic asked glaring down wards.

Knuckles smiled as Sonic read his thoughts "No she would never" he began.

Tails held up his paw and sure enough there were two bite marks on his paw and his shoulder, tails winced in pain as he place his paw back on the ground.

"No SHE WOULD NEVER!" Sonic yowled becoming a blue wolf and vanishing away at the speed of nots.

The two wolves smiled knowing that this would cause some trouble.

Sonic stopped at the vampire border and let out a howl, Silver and Dreamer let out a hiss of surprise, and KJ squeezed Dreamer's hand to tell her to calm down.

Amy turned and looked over her shoulder "Sonic…."She began but Sonic growled at her and showed his fangs.

Amy looked at him in fear "sonic…. What is wrong" she asked.

Sonic became his hedgehog form right in front of them 'You bit my team members Amelia Rose!" he growled.

Silver stepped forward "Do not call her by that name you filthy dog" he snarled.

"So is this Ya Boy friend eh did you tell him about us did you" Sonic laughed darkly.

"He is my master that is all" she hissed at Sonic angrily, "So explain why did you hurt my wolves?" sonic asked suddenly impatient.

"Because they were hunting on my ground" she snarled loudly and Sonic let a growl escape his throat "Is that the best you can do!" he growled "Amy this is over you and me is over" he howled before turning and running into the forest.

"NO!" Amy shouted after him "please, please no" she fell to the ground sobbing.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Amy stood there sobbing into her palms as cold as stone and then she looked up at Silver a hugged him, Silver hugged her back he loved her but she needed a friend right now.

"Thanks Silver" Amy replied smiling weakly, Silver grinned at her "Don't mention it," he said putting his arm over her shoulder.

Amy let a blush tint her muzzle as she looked into silvers eyes "Really thank you Master Silver" she said blushing.

Silver put a finger to Amy's lips "Amelia its fine really I don't mind any way you want to um…" Amy looked up at him "yes".

"Do you want to go and hunt with me later" Silver said smiling, Amy grinned happily "Of course".

Silver and Amy departed from the other soon after Silver smiled seductively at Amy before he vanished and re appeared behind her he kissed her neck making her moan.

"Silver are you trying to seduce me?" she asked Silver grinned "Is it working?" he asked.

Amy groaned "Why are all boys after the sex god I am really sick of guys they are really starting to piss me off" she snarled.

Amy let her instincts take over her fur changed from pearl to garnet and bat like wings spouted from her back and her fangs grew down her chin.

She smiled evilly "Do you really want me now?" she chuckled long claws ready to attack.

"Is that an offer?" Silver asked his fur changing from white to black and his fangs grew and bat wing sprouted from his back.

Amy flew at him with great force nocking him from the sky, Silver bounced off the ground and punched her in the gut Amy let out a howl of pain.

Some where not too far away Sonic was walking through the forest "Oh man what have I done" he snarled to himself then he heard Amy's cries of pain "Amy!" He shouted running off into the deep forest to find the vampire girl.

Amy took a moment to catch her breathe before she came back at Silver and bit down on his leg Silver let out a moan but it was not of pain it was of pleasure Amy snarled at him.

"Give up?" Silver taunted, "Never!" Amy hissed.

Silver flew at her only to be caught of guard as a blue and silver beast dragged him to the ground "Sonic" Amy gasped.

Sonic ripped off Silver's arms in his mouth and chucked them aside, Silver screamed in pain Sonic bit down on his neck until the head rolled onto the ground blood pouring out of the lifeless body.

"Sonikku!" Amy cried running into his arms 'Oh Sonikku I'm so so sorry" She sobbed into his shaggy blue fur.

Sonic grinned a goofy dog grin as his tongue lolled out of his mouth Amy smiled as she hugged him around his neck.

Sonic licked her face with his long tongue "Sonic" Amy complained wiping her face with her sleeve.

Sonic barked in hoarse laughter as Amy laughed with him they lay next to each other on the grass Amy nuzzled into Sonic's soft fur it was hard to imagine that they had been fighting.

Amy looked into Sonic's green puppy dog eyes "I love you Sonic" she whispered.

Sonic let out a purr as if to agree with her Amy kissed him her tongue danced with his as they pulled apart Amy felt something she hadn't felt for a long time that she belonged.


End file.
